White and Grey Business
by demosx
Summary: Ten years after graduating from the business course of U.A. High, Izuku Midoriya is the co-owner, alongside Hatsume Mei; of the biggest support item company. Follow a wealthy, more serious, moral-gray Izuku as hes lives his life under the teachings of his former master: "All things belong to One"; and Izuku will be that one. Contains highly suggestive themes, and maybe smut latter
1. CEO: Midoriya Izuku

Midoriya Izuku could feel himself waking up from slumber.

He opened his eyes slightly, and he was greeted with the white light of the morning sun coming through the windows.

He felt rested, refreshed; and just the slightest bit tired, but in a comfortable way; like after doing exercise.

He made a move to sit upwards, and after doing so the bedsheet came off of him, showing his bare, fully trained chest.

When he sat up, he saw a figure lying next to him on the bed as it moved.

Her silky brown hair, albeit not in the bests of conditions; flowed down her neck and into the bed. Her figure, long and curvy; was in deep sleep, with her back to him.

It was the one Uraraka Ochako, having a peaceful rest… for a change.

After looking at her with fondness and the slightest smile of regret, he started dressing himself up.

For someone in his profession, he was rather well built. His whole body had a well-built look to it, but "athletic" would be a better description of his body type than "muscular".

As he donned his white dress shirt and buttoned up his sleeves, he took a moment to look at his hands; full of tiny and sometimes almost invisible scars; which he had gotten way back on his days on U.A. High.

"It's really been twelve years, huh?" He could feel the knot beginning to form in his stomach.

He could almost hear his own squeaky, trembling voice asking that damn question.

"_Can someone without a quirk become a hero?"_

And the same was true for the rejection that had followed.

Shaking himself from the pointless train of thought, he continued to get himself dressed.

Fully black dressing shoes, a black Italian suit with a few dark green stripes, a slightly brighter green tie; and a pair of black gloves.

Looking at the sleeping form of Ochako again, he looked around the room.

It was… _rustic_, let's say.

The bed was a simple mattress on top of a concrete base, with simple white sheets.

There was an old tv on top of a small table in front of the bed, which gave short of forty centimeters of space to pass between them.

In one corner there was a basket half full with dirty clothes.

To the left of the bed, and right in front of him was a full body mirror. The sunlight coming from the window next to it made a beautiful pillar that ended right over the left pillow.

"_I guess that's what woke me up"_

He looked at the other commodities in the room; a rather worn down dresser and a small night table with an old lamp.

When he was ready, he went over to the small table; which was to the right of the bed. He reached to his back pocket for his wallet, but then it suddenly struck him how utterly **BAD** that would look.

He gave a small sigh, careful not to wake her up. He´d just have to help her some other way.

He caressed her cheek once, and quickly left the apartment.

He casually checked around, no one was looking. Not that it really mattered if he was seen, but he had learned that a little extra caution could go a long way.

"Thanks_ for that lesson, may" _He thought with a slight frown.

After walking a couple streets from the apartment –Which was a simple brick building, of noticeable age; albeit well cared for- He took out his phone, and made a call.

He had to only wait a second, and after the first ringtone a loud, cheery voice welcomed him "Boss! Good morning! How are you today! Need a ride!?"

The voice could have made any normal person´s eardrums hurt. Thankfully, he was used to dealing with her; so he had pulled the phone slightly away from his ear as soon as the call connected.

"Yes, it's me" He said in a serious tone but friendly tone "You know where to get me. Also, I need you to bring my assistant; if I remember correctly we have a busy day ahead"

"Alright boss! I'll get her and we´ll be there in twenty minutes or less!"

"Good, I will wait for you" And with that, he hung the phone.

He stood by in a shade as he waited.

While it wasn't weird for someone in the streets to be well dressed in the early morning, it still impressed how he managed to make his presence all but disappear.

As he waited, he would stand so still and in such deep concentration in the shade of the building; that people walking by would occasionally be startled when he would shift position, or open his eyes to look at something.

Only fifteen minutes had gone by like this, when he heard the familiar screech of his driver´s Mercedes as she made an unnecessarily sharp turn at high speeds three streets from him as she came into view.

Quickly pulling to a stop in front of him, she lowered the driver's window to greet him.  
He looked at her as she popped her head out the window.

Long, flowing green hair –much brighter than his own darker green- Her bright yellow eyes where fully opened as she excitedly greeted him.

He couldn't get a full look at her, but she seemed to be wearing one of her usual attires: a white dress skirt with a green blouse under a yellow jacket.

Two small cat earrings adorned her ears. This was the Ex Pro-Hero: Shiretoko Tomoko, former member of the Wild Wild Pussycats.

It is good to see you too, Tomoko-chan He said with a slight smile as he patted her head once; calming the flurry of words that were coming out of the girl´s mouth in the form of a greeting.

She opened the door to the back passenger seats for him, and he entered the vehicle; which wasted no time in speeding up through the streets.

As he took his seat, he was greeted by another voice, one less loud, but not any less enthusiastic.

"Hello, Izuku-kun!" the new girl said, slightly bending forwards. "I hope you are ready for today!" She was his assistant and close friend, the ex-villain and former member of the league of villains: Toga Himiko.

Her long blond hair was tied into a nice looking ponytail, albeit a few of her old crazy locks came from where the ponytail began; it only made her look cuter rather than un-professional.

Her yellow and narrow eyes till shone with that bright glow from the first time he met her, but there was no longer any trace of the menace they once held. She beamed a toothy smile at him as she greeted him.

"Hello, Himiko-chan" He said as he patted her too, albeit for longer and with a tad more of fondness.

After that was done; he regained his serious expression. "So, what do we have in store for today?"

"Well, for starters" Himiko said, matching his serious tone to the best of her abilities –which meant she would still sound up beat and giggle from time to time- "In two hours you have the scheduled monthly meeting with the head engineer from the department of development anti-disaster. Apparently he has some good things to report" She said, looking through her virtual notebook.

"Alright, I am rather looking forward to his progress after last month's report" Izuku said, motioning with his hand for her to continue.

"Then" She followed "You have a meeting scheduled at one Pm with the police department, to present the conference regarding our pitch for the new police equipment." She said, flattening her smile at the mention of the law enforcers.

"At three you have an appointment with Hatsume-sama, since she was to showcase you her newest inventions"

"Like usual" Izuku simply answered with a smirk. "I will make sure to take a change of outfit"

"At three thirty you need to go meet with principal Nezu of U.A. regarding the deal for the new year´s equipment" She looked over form her notepad to him "It seems those last two would surely clash"

"That's going to be troublesome..." he hummed for a bit. "I guess there no choice. I don't really like lying to Nezu, since he will most likely find out; But I will have to rely on you" He said, facing her with a slightly apologetic look.

She perked up at his words. "Wait, does that mean what I think it does, Izuku-kun!?" If she could have jumped of joy inside the car, she would have.

"Calm down toga-chan" Tomoko said, momentarily looking back to her "You get to do it like once every three weeks or so. It's not such a rare occurrence"

"But!" She said, pouting towards her "Every time it's a special moment!"

Izuku simply stared at them, as he took out one of his gloves. "Alright Himiko-chan, you can get it"

"Yessir!" she said excidely, as she procured a small syringe from within her beige jacket.

She pricked the tip of Izukus index finger, and drew what amounted to a few droplets of blood "That should do for a couple hours" She said, pulling her needle back into her person; and quickly tending with a napkin to Izuku´s wound.

The ex pro hero chose this moment to throw another friendly joke at her "You know boss, It's a wonder how you got her to stop licking the blood off of your finger as 'treatment'"

That got Toga to blush slightly and pout, having no argument to defend herself. She DID use to be way more…feral, before.

This simply got Izuku and Tomoko to have a hearty laugh.

After they all composed themselves, Himiko coughed into her hand, and began telling Izuku the rest of his appointments for that day.

"… And at eight pm, you have a business dinner with Yaoyorozu Momo-sama; at the recently opened Italian restaurant in Tokyo"

"I will have to prepare for that one." He said, sighing once again. "I will never get used to the minor details of finer etiquette. And who knows what she has in mind." He said, leaning back into his seat "She´s been cryptic about it this whole time"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you've got this, Boss!" Tomoko said, giving him a thumbs-up, and looking at him from the rear mirror.

"Yes, there is nothing that Izuku Midoriya can't accomplish!" Himiko said, adding her own cheerful comfort.

"Thanks, the both of you." He said as he smiled fondly at them. "Now, to get this schedule done!" He said, confidence overflowing his voice; their cheery attitude rubbing into him "Take me to the meeting place as fast as possible!"

"Aye sir!" She said, as she sped down the streets of the city, to be gone as quickly as she appeared to any passerby.


	2. Of business and a Talented Genius

After years of dutiful note taking, and plenty experience in taking the best information out of peoples reports due to his job; Izuku Midoriya found himself taking notes halfway in auto pilot, as the head engineer of the department of anti-disaster development gave him his monthly report.

The man´s report was completely professional, but Izuku could read the subtle clues in his face; which told him that he was indeed excited about telling him about their newest success:

Employing a mixture of an instant-hardening material and an immensely stretchy material, of Mei´s invention –Both used for making clothes with people with hardening quirks like Ejiro Kirishima, and dealing with elastic type quirks; respectively-, and re using them for the creation of intelligent building support structures that could help sustain the buildings in a high variety of disasters.

"The main idea is to not have the buildings rely on this pillars completely; as a fail in their system could mean problems on par with a normal pillar failure; but rather to complement the existing materials so that…"

As the man kept talking, Izuku recorded the whole conversation, asked questions and took notes; but his mind was really somewhere else at the moment: his mother.

While Midoriya Inko was in perfect health –As Izuku made sure to check on daily- she had surprised him with a text message to his private phone, while he was on his way to the current appointment.

It was weird, really. Any time she wanted to contact him she would either simply call him directly, or call any of his assistants. Sending a text message was weird on itself; but the simple yet cryptic message:

"Hello Izuku dear, good morning. How are you today?

Come over whenever you have the time, but please try to make it within this week.

I have something I need to discuss with you."

And for all the growth he had gone through –or maybe exactly because of it?- he knew that the last sentence could only spell trouble.

Or at the very least, high annoyance.

He called her then and there on the car, but they had their usual conversation; with Inko only confirming that she indeed had something that was, while not immediately urgent; rather important that she wanted to talk with him.

_Whatever, I will just have to wait a couple days until I can clear my schedule for a visit._ He thought, as he finished his interview with his subordinate.

* * *

After having a calm lunch at a family restaurant with Tomoko and Himiko, Izuku had continued his schedule and was currently in the middle of talking back and forth with a few of the mid and high ranking officers of the prefecture´s police, alongside a couple government representatives; as he tried to convince them to sing a contract for his company to provide new high tech equipment to the police department.

Tomoko didn't have any doubt that, while the old men were being stubborn; they would definitively accept.

With the rising in villainy after Allmight´s retirement- _God that was so long ago!_\- the already under equipped "normal" law enforcers where in even more of a tighter struggle, since a lot of the policemen and detectives where either quirkless, or had mundane or non-combat quirks.

So with the new equipment prepared: Quirk inhibiting smoke grenades, Quirk suppressing stun guns, castle-hard bodily armor, quirk scanning helmets; amongst a few other toys, it was likely that the old men would feel inclined to take the deal. Even if the crime rate had lowered ever since the new symbol of peace appeared, they wouldn't reject a deal that would help them to better perform their job.

"Hey hey!" Himiko whispered to her in her usual excited manner, as she pulled on Tomoko´s jacket "Do you think it will be over soon? It's almost time for him to go visit Mei-chan"

The ex pro hero sighed and put a hand to her hip "Honestly they should accept it already" She said, scanning the over the people in the reunion "They are almost all convined. They are just wasting more time so that it look like they may not take his deal, or for him to slip up."

"Which will toooootally never happen" Finished Himiko with a giggle.

Tomoko simply gave a small laugh of her own "That's true. Oh, looks like its finaly over"

As they were talking, Izuku had managed to get their contract singed, and was giving his final goodbyes before leaving.

* * *

One hurried car trip, and a painfully slow ascent through an elevator; Izuku found himself knocking on the front door of Mei´s department.

Admittedly they owned the whole building, and the many flours were mostly reserved for either Mei´s inventions, or some of their fearless guests who would dare sleep where the mad genius girl tested hew new toys.

After expending around five minutes knocking into her door.- and her not answering her phone- Izuku sighed, pulled a keychain from his pocket, and used one of the few on it to open the door.

As he closed the door behind him, he said in a high voice "MEI! I will let myself in!".

_No response huh? That's weird, even if she forgot her appointment she would likely be working on something…_ For a second green haired man´s danger sense had spiked, and he was about to start to look for signs of conflict in the apartment…

And then he heard a sudden scream of "Oh Yes! Yes! _YES! YEEEEESSS!_"

The passionate moan stretched for quite a bit of time, and Izuku wondered in the back of his mind about her ever-increasing pulmonary capacity.

Few were the times that Midoriya Izuku remembered acquiring such a strong headache so quickly. He decided to patiently wait a good couple minutes, before making his presence known.

He walked towards her bedroom; and knocked her door twice, and strongly. "Mei" He said, trying to take as much of his exasperation as he could away from his voice. "We had an appointment like fifteen minutes ago" He paused, wondering how to phrase it "Could you _Please_ come out?"

He could hear a little yelp that undoubtedly belonged to Mei, and a not-so-unexpected surprised sound in a man´s voice.

"I-Izuku?" She asked, with a subtle tremble in her voice. There was a short pause followed by a surprised reaction; in which he supposed she had looked at the clock for the first time in a while. "It's that late already!? Sorry, I´ll open in a second!"

There was a bit of a fumble as Izuku waited, probably Mei tripping over whatever in her room. After a few moments, She opened the door; showing herself in rather scant clothing consisting of her usual dark gray tank top –which he could tell was currently bra-less – and light pink panties.

Her hairstyle had never really changed much through the years, albeit she know had slightly longer hair. as for her body, age continued to show her the same generosity; as she developed into a curvy, beautiful woman.

While his friend was very attractive indeed, Izuku was tempted to roll his eyes at her carelessness more than staring at anything.

"Hi there, Izuku!" She said, as she held onto the doors frame. On closer inspection, he could see her thighs trembling slightly. "Sorry about our appointment, I just got… _really_ distracted" she admits, with a small awkward laugh.

Izuku raises and eyebrow, and looks past her into the room.

And there, sitting and the border of the bed and somewhat hurriedly getting dressed was none other than the acceleration knight himself, Pro Hero Ingenium; Ida Tenya.

He was definitively bulkier than back at U.A. High, but not in a manner that took away from his athletic complexion. His hairstyle was different, but as short and well kept as his previous ones.

Izuku just looked back at Mei and her satisfied smile, and simply sighsed "Having a good time?" he asked her with a small smirk, adopting a more casual attitude. _It won't do my nerves any good to face this seriously._

Her response was quick and energetic "Yeah! Ida was just showing me his new… acceleration techniques" She said, giggling.

Izuku gave a small chuckle, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ida falling back into the bed with a groan.

"Alright, we can postpone the things you wanted to show me for latter" Izuku said, trying to stir the conversation back into business. "But we still need to be at the robotics convention in Tokyo at 5pm"

"Will do partner!" She said, raising her hand to her forehead in a military-like salute. "Just let me get some breakfast"

"Don't you mean lunch?" Izuku asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, right, its three pm already" she said, casually passing him by and into the kitchen.

Izuku processed that for a second, and with genuine curiosity asked "Wait, since when have you…?"

"Last night!" He hears her say in a very cheerful voice as she opens the fridge.

At that, he was left staring blankly in the direction she had gone; after which he flashed a thumbs up to Ida, with a very serious, admiring face.

The pro hero simply covered his face with his hands, groaning once more.

After having a small laugh at his reaction, Izuku decided to follow Mei into the kitchen.

_Might as well get a bit to eat myself, dinner tonight is going to be rather late…_

And with those thoughts, He and Mei set to the task of making a late lunch for three.

* * *

**Hello, demosx here.**

**Glad to see people interested in this AU, its my first published Boku no Hero fic, although not the first one i have drafted.**

**I have a fairly good idea of the kind of story i want to tell here, but well see as it progresses.**

**Anyways, repliying to the reviewers:**

**-GhostOnyx777: Thanks! And dont worry, one of the priorities of the fic will be exploring this Izuku´s interpersonal connections. **

**-Sewrtyuiop: Indeed he is. And as seen this chapter, he isn't the only one with "The touch"**. **As for his end goal, it will be a bit more clear in a couple chapters.**

**Well, thats all from me. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Apointment with Yaoyorozu Momo

After a just slightly awkward meal with His business partner and the pro hero, He and Mei had said their farewells to Tenya as they got in the car with Tomoko, who drove them to the bullet train station to Tokyo.

So far, the convention was an easy affair: it was meant for yonugs all across the country with a desire to dosing and create new technological advances.

Simply put, a garden of kindred souls for Mei.

As co-owner of the company that was the main sponsor for the event, he was expected to do the opening speech; of which he did an decent job, if he said so himself.

He welcomed all the kids and teens that attended to the event, and assured them that there isn't any person of any age or any circumstances that can't become a genius inventor; if they put their souls to it.

After that, it was Mei´s turn to shine, since it would be the best if he let her hyperactive personality drive the event itself. He did however take note of all the students from U.A., Shinketsu and others famous schools that attended, recognizing many from their previous exploits in the entrance exams or sport festivals.

At the same time, he gave clear instructions to Mei and their other employees to point him in the direction of any unknown potential talent.

As he stepped down from the podium, a man in a black suit quickly fell in pace behind him. He had white hair and mustache, and looked to be in his early forties. Izuku recognized him as his head of security, Tobita Danjuro; formerly known as the Gentle Criminal.

"Midoriya-Sama" the man started speaking as he walked behind Izuku. "I already had the men scout the perimeter. There isn't any sing of unwanted activity, nor are there any traces of interference to the facilities"

"Great work, Danjuro" Was izuku´s answer, as he turned towards his head to give him a nod. As they kept walking, he pulled an earpiece out of his breast pocket, and placed it on his ear, tapping it slightly. "Call Manami" after a couple seconds of hearing the ring tone, The young woman once known as La Brava picked up the phone.

"Hello boss! In what may I help you today?" She gave an eager salute. "Give me the status of the media covering, and digital security"

"Right up!" after a couple seconds of waiting, in which he could practically see her checking out all the monitors in her station, she reported back: "All hired reporters are already within the premises, and we have big attention in social media due to the kids in the building posting about their trip. As far as security goes, all virtual doors are closed thigh!"

"Well done" The young business owner said, a smile of satisfaction tucking at his features. "Get a couple assistants to replace you in the monitors, and take a break"

"Thanks boss" She said, suddenly growing silent for a second, but she quickly spoke again. "Boss, if it isn't much trouble… um." Izuku could quickly determine what request would put the lady in such state, and he eyed Danjuro knowingly.

"You want to speak to Tobita-san?" he supplied, to which she gave a short "…Yes"

He sighed, and after pondering it for a minute he told her his decision "You can chat for ten minutes. After that he goes back to patrol. While I need you to rest your eyesight and senses so that you stay in top condition, I need him to keep a constant grasp on the security team"

A barrage of thanks flowed, after which he simply told her that time was running. Not a second latter did Gentle´s phone start to ring, and he bowed to his boss apologetically, to which he simply nodded.

After that, Izuku simple enjoyed the spectacle, albeit not more so than Mei who could barely stop herself from demanding to let her participate in the competition. Overall, it was quite a beneficial event, as they got quite a few support-course students interested in joining their company upon graduation.

In the end, Mei had exhausted herself so much that Izuku had had to carry her. He brought her to the front of the building, where Tomoko was waiting for them; standing beside the car with the back seat door opened.

He gently laid Mei down into the car, and left her in charge of the Ex hero to get her home safely.

It was already nearing eight on clock when the green haired man entered the fine Italian restaurant.

He was by no means late, but he found the elegant figure of Yaoyorozu Momo already waiting for him in one of the tables.

He took her looks in as he approached her. She was wearing a one piece red dress that did a very good job of accentuating her voluptuous chest. He hair was loose and it flowed in a beautiful undulated cascade behind her.

"Hello Momo-san, it's been a long time since we saw each other in person" the greenett said as he took seat in front of her.

"It is wonderful to see you, Izuku" She said, giving him a wide smile "How are you on this fine evening?" she asked, her rich upbringing making her radiate elegance in her every move.

"Great, now that I get to catch up with you" He said, which put a smile with a faint blush in her face. "But, I'll be frank; I'm not too confident on my knowledge of finer etiquette, so I excuse in advance for my clumsiness"

"Oh dear, don't worry about that" She told him waving her hand with a giggle. "I simply wanted to have our meeting in a enjoyable atmosphere, no need to worry over silly details like that"

_She says, while being elegance and high etiquette itself._ Izuku thought to himself with a slight smile. "Thanks Momo" he said, letting out a sigh. "To be honest its been quite the eventful day, so I was afraid my manners may have not been up to par with what you expected."

"On the contrary, " She says, as she leaned forward to take place a hand over his "I know how thigh yours schedule can get, so I am honored that you could spare some time to enjoy with me"

After a moment of her giving him a rather tender look, an attendant from the restaurant brought them the menus, which made her sit back upright. They placed their orders, and whiled away the time with small conversation.

She told her how the Yaoyorozu conglomerate had succeded in adquiring a couple rising companies, and about how Jirou and Koda where doing; both of whom had started working under Momo since graduating from U.A.

Izuku chuckeld at the mention of how Kaminari had been devastated since Koda proposed to Jirou; but that it was the very same fan of animals who got him out to drink as an apology, and they had become best friends ever since.

After their food arrived, they spent a good time eating in a confortable silence; until Momo cleaned her mouth with a napkin, and began talking to him.

"You know, Izuku-kun" she says, looking at her glass of wine and making the contents spin slightly. "While I _thoroughly _enjoy catching up, I actually wanted to meet you for another reason; as I'm sure you have already figured out"

Izuku nodded, a piece of steak still in his mouth, so hi motioned for her to keep going.

"I have a proposal for you" She said, eying him with the same elegance as before, but with a slightly more… suggestive tone to it "I could easily invest a few million yen on your company" She glances at him, in a casual way that seems to hide an insinuation.

Finished with the bite, he asks her "And why, specifically, would you make such a generous offer at this point?" He asks in a serious voice, but with enough friendless to not sound un-polite.

"It is a blooming business" She tells him "And both companies could highly benefit from cooperative effort. And what's more, I have personal faith in your management and intellectual skills"

"However while I could strike the deal based simply in the companies interest, "...I need to know that my investment will be, shall we say…" as eyed him with a hint of flirt in here eyes, one of her legs extended under the table to rub the side of one of his.

"...Abundantly compensated?" she continued her soft caress, for a moment, while keeping a slightly suggestive eye contact.

Izuku just exhaled a small sigh and took another bite off of his plate.

"You see, Yaoyorozu-san" The change to the formal way to address her didn't go unnoticed "The thing is: I am not looking for any relationships right now, with the fiasco that was my supposedly happy, 5 years long marriage" He said with a beat of a dark tone, which caused Momo to stop her Playfulness, and sit straight.

The seemingly cold rejection made the high class lady loose her temper ever so slightly, causing her to puff her cheeks and say to him, with a hint of poison in her tone "You say that, and yet you still find it in you to let Uraraka release her steam with you every month; even though she's Katsuki´s partner"

"EX partner" The green haired man was quick to correct "They are currently broken up, even if they keep at their usual back and forth. And In any case, I don't give half a shit about Bakugo." The crude to of his answer shocked her a little.

"And well, for Ochako..." He says, solemnly looking at the distance for a moment "I have an old soft spot for her; So if she needs me to help her release the stress of her overworked life; how could I not help her?" he asks with a shrug, not really expecting an answer.

Momo looks cast down for a moment, but regains her wits and looks at him straight in the eyes again "Well, if that is so, what is keeping you from also indulging with me on the occasional affair?" Momo said, slightly pouting.

Now finished with his meal, Izuku tapped his mouth with a napkin, and placed his utensils over the empty plate.

"You see, my dear friend. With Ochako it is personal. However, what you are proposing, is business, and I won't mix my romantic life into that" He stands up, and fixes his suit, leaving Momo rather surprised.

"Its been a pleasure, Momo; but it is very late, and I still have things to take care of before being finished for the day." As he left, he looked back at her "Leave the whole bill to my name, and if you want to seriously consider a partnership, by all means mail me latter"


End file.
